Not the Last Daxamite
by bpotted202
Summary: You are a slave on Daxam when Krypton explodes and find your way to Earth. You meet new friends, possible lovers, and adjust to a new life on earth.
1. Escape

"Everybody run!"

The sky was dark and orange as rocks and debris rained down all over us. Slamming into the ground with such a force the ground shook, causing everyone to lose their balance. It was hard to see, the dust covered my eyes so bad I could hardly make out my own hand. Everyone was running and screaming, we weren't sure what was going on. All we heard was a big explosion from our neighboring planet and then everything turned to chaos.

"We have to get underground to the cellar!" I heard my master say. "We might be safe there!"

My master and his family began to run in the direction of the wine cellar, the children sobbing as their parents urged them to hurry and follow them. I wasn't sure what to do. I needed to find a place away from all these falling rocks, otherwise I would be crushed. I looked around for my fellow slaves, but the dust was so thick, I couldn't see any figures in the chaos. I started to run towards the house to see if anyone had taken refuge in there.

"Oof!"

I slammed into something- no wait, someone. Hard. We both tumble to the ground.

"Raker! Thank the gods you're alive!" I shout. Raker sees me and smiles. "Nice to see a friendly face," he says. Where were you going?"

"I was trying to run to the house to take cover, it was the only thing I could think of to buy some time before I could figure out an escape plan."

"Alright, I'll follow you then!"

We start running towards the house, dodging whatever was falling from the sky. While it was mostly rocks and large pieces of land, there were some odd items. Forks, broken dishes, even a stuffed bear rained down on us."What the hell happened on Krypton?" Raker asked.

We get to the door unharmed, and shut ourselves inside. _I really hope nothing falls and crushes us in here._ I look around the room. I don't get to come in the master's house very often. We're in a big dining room with a huge table and way too many chairs."Why do they have so many chairs? They don't have that many people in their family."

"They like to show off how rich they are." Raker smiled at his own joke.

"Ok, well do you have any idea what the hell is going on?" I'm starting to realize the gravity of the situation. We might die today. There are probably so many already dead. Crushed by the rubble. Trampled by the crowds of people running for their lives. I start to hyperventilate."Hey, hey, look at me." Raker took my head in his hands. "Everything is gonna be fine."

"You don't know that!" I cry.

"You're right I don't. But we'll figure something out, ok?"

Just at that moment we hear a huge crash and the house shakes. Pictures fall off the wall, expensive vases shatter on the floor."What was that? Did something hit the house?"

Raker and I walk towards the source of the noise. We open the door and see what caused the crash. It was a ship. A very sleek looking spaceship."Did someone fly this here or did it just land on its own?" Raker asks. He walks around it, touching it to see if it would react. I peek inside the front window to see if there was someone in there. And if they were still alive.

"It's empty. There's no one inside. It must have crashed here on its own." I walk around to see what Raker is doing. He's messing with the buttons on the side of pod. "Raker?"Suddenly the window opens with a gust of air startling me. I jump back, and Raker snickers."After you, m'lady."

"Umm, excuse me?" I look at him like hes crazy. "What are you thinking? We can't just fly a random spaceship with no knowledge of it. Besides, it only has one seat. We can't both fit."

"Yes. I can see that." he says. "I can program it from out here and send you to a different planet. You can get out of here." He taps the seat, motioning for he to get in. "Come on."

"What? No! Raker, there's no way I'm leaving you here! We'll have to think of something else."

The chaos outside seems to get louder. People are screaming in the distance and the earth is still shaking from the giant boulders.

Raker looks at me, seriously. "Look if you don't get in now, you might not make it out alive. Don't worry about me. I'll find another pod or something and I'll make sure we end up in the same place, ok?" he smiles. "I'll catch up to you."I look at him worriedly. A trusting grin is spread across his face.

"Ok, fine. As long as you catch up to me. You have to find another pod so you can get out of here, understood?""Understood. Now hurry! Get in!"

I hop in the pod, and Raker closes the door. He presses some buttons, and the inside of the pod lights up. The dashboard is covered in a language I can't understand, not that I could read very well in the first place."Are you ready?" Raker shouts from outside. "Put your hand on the big button in the center!"

I place my palm on the pad, and the ship slowly lifts up. "It's working!" I shout. The pod lifts above the house.

"Yes! Keep your hand there! It'll go forward! I'll catch up to you!" Raker runs outside to watch my ship leave the chaos.

Suddenly a huge slab of concrete comes hurling towards the house."Raker get out of the way!" I scream at him from in the pod but he can't hear me. I keep screaming at him to move, just jump out of the way, but I'm too far. The slab gets closer and my ship get further. "Raker, move!" He still can't hear me.

My ship was too far away too see what happened. I didn't see Raker move, I didn't see where the rock hit, but I heard it. I hear the wood splintering, and the ground give way as the boulder made contact with the house. "NO!" Tears ran down my face.

 _"Commencing to hyperspace in ten seconds."_

I twist around as far as I can to try and see any movement in the rubble, but its too far. I can't see anything.

 _"5, 4..."_

I face forward, and trying to focus on getting out of here.

 _"...3, 2, 1, hyperspace initiated. Destination, Planet Earth._

The ship lunges forward. Everything around me becomes a blur, things start to get darker. Out of Daxam's atmosphere, I can see the cause of the pandemonium. The entire planet of Krypton has exploded. The whole thing, just gone.

Everything just becomes too much for m to handle. My vision starts to get dark, the world slipping away from me. _Wait, no, I can't black out now._ But there's no stopping it. I lean back in my seat as everything goes pitch black.


	2. Rescue

_Beep beep_

 _The sky rains heavy rocks on us. Dodging them one by one we run away as fast as we can. But where to? We don't know, all we can do is run. Run and don't get hit._

 _"Keep going!" Raker is yelling at me. "Faster! You'll never make it!"_

 _Beep beep_

 _I keep running, running, running as fast as I can go. Raker is falling behind. I'm afraid he won't catch up._

 _"Raker hurry!"_

 _"Just keep going!" he yells._

 _Beep beep_

 _The boulders are falling down all around us. I dodge out of the way, Raker right behind me. I see another rock coming our way, but Raker trips and falls._

 _"Raker no! Get up! Hurry!" I run back over to him._

 _Beep beep_

 _"Leave me! Go and save yourself!"_

 _Beep beep_

 _"I'm not leaving you!"_

 _The boulder comes closer. Beep beep. Where is that god damn noise coming from?_

 _"Raker come on!" Beep beep. The boulder gets closer, closer..._

My eyes shoot open right at that moment. I look around. I'm definitely not on Daxam anymore.

I'm lying in a bed, in a bright, white room. There a a few other empty beds, and lots of machines. One of them keeps incessantly beeping. Two women are standing off to one side, talking quietly. My head hurts; it feels like its being poked by needles. I groan. One of the women looks at me.

"She's awake!" She has very short reddish brown hair, and dark eyes. "Go get J'onn." she says to the other woman. The other one nods and leaves while the short haired one walks over to me.

"Hi. My name is Alex. We found you in your pod after it crashed. Do you remember that?"

I look blankly at her. My brain feels so fuzzy. I can barely think straight.

"Ok, well can you tell me your name?"

 _My name? I'm a slave, I don't have one._ For some reason, I can't get these words out.

"That's ok if you don't want to talk yet. We can get to that later. For now, do you want to try and sit up?"

I lift myself up a little in my bed. It's warm and soft. I'm not used to that. I try to move my arm, but there are a lot of wires and things attached to me, and it's kind of uncomfortable. So I stay still. I'm wearing a thin night dress that I'm pretty sure isn't mine. My long, auburn hair has been brushed and braided out of my face. I'm certain I didn't do that either. I feel very numb and confused.

Soon, a pretty blonde woman and a dark skinned man come into the room and start whispering to the woman called Alex. Then, the blonde one smiles warmly and makes her way over to me.

"Hey there. My name is Kara. I'm the one who found your pod. Remember?" She stands at the edge of my bed and goes to touch my shoulder. I wince, instinctively, not used to physical contact. She retracts her hand, and adjusts her glasses. "That's ok if you don't, you were barley conscious." The man comes up to me.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz. I'm a Martian, from the planet Mars. Do you know what's going on right now?"

I stare at him _. Man_ , _I have no freaking clue._

"Our reports show that you came here from Daxam. Can you tell us what happened?"

 _Daxam. That's my home. But something bad happened to it. Oh, gods, what was it?_ My thoughts are so jumbled in my head, I can't articulate anything.

Kara looks at J'onn and Alex. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get Mon El. He's been in this situation before. Maybe he can help us."

 _Mon El. Why does that sound familiar?_

The two turn around and start whispering again. I'm starting to get short flashes of what happened but still nothing makes sense. I keep seeing lots of rocks, boulders, stars, _a stuffed bear?_ Then Kara comes back in the room with someone I instantly recognize, and I finally manage to say my first words.

"You're majesty!" I bow my head and avert my eyes.

Kara and the Prince Mon El look at each other and sort of half-chuckle. "Yup, that's me. The prince." He doesn't sound very proud to say that. "Listen. I'm not really a prince here. Not anymore. You don't have to treat me like royalty, ok?" He seems nicer than I expected the Prince of Daxam to be.

"Ohh, um ok." I manage to squeak.

"So now that we know you can speak," says Alex, "can you tell us anything about you?"

"Uhh..." I close my eyes trying to find the words to say. The fog in my head is starting to clear, very slowly.

At that moment another man comes into the room holding a tablet of sorts. "J'onn, I've got somethi- oh! you're awake!" He looks at me and smiles. "We were starting to wonder if you ever would."

He walks over and extends his hand for a handshake. "I'm Winn."

I look at his hand, unsure if I should take it, but he seems nice and trusting, so I give him a tentative handshake. "Nice to meet you Winn." My voice cracks a little, and I clear my throat. "I'm slave number 239700."

Winn chuckles as if I've made a joke, but when he sees my face his smile disappears.

"Wait you're serious? That's your name?"

"That's not a real name!" Kara exclaims.

"People born into slavery aren't ever named, just given a number. It's pretty sad." Mon El looks at me sympathetically. He doesn't seem like the Prince of Daxam that I remember.

"So you were a slave then?" asks J'onn.

"Yes, I was. I was a farmer for the Duke of Daxam-Ola." I look at Mon El. "One of the kings most trusted friends."

The prince nods, uncomfortably. "Yeah, I knew him. Not the nicest. He was a drunk."

I chuckle. He's got that right.

"So, do you remember what happened the day you left Daxam?" Kara asks. I strain to put all the pieces together. I'm finally starting to remember.

"I remember the sky raining boulders. And everyone was trying to run to safety."

Kara steps closer to me. "Do you know what caused all of that?"

I close my eyes again. I can remember seeing our neighboring planet, Krypton, had erupted into thousands of pieces.

"It was krypton, wasn't it? Something happened and it exploded."

Kara looks a little sad. "That's exactly right." Prince Mon El puts his arm around her. "I'm from Krypton. I also escaped in a pod, just like yours."

J'onn speaks up. "How did you come across a Kryptonian pod on Daxam?"

"Probably the same way I did," said the prince. "One landed right in front of me."

"Yes! That's what happened!" I'm starting to put everything back together now. "Raker and I were hiding trying to figure out what to do and a pod just crashed."

"Who's Raker?" asks Kara.

A wave of sadness suddenly hits me. "He was my fellow slave. We had the same master. I guess he was my friend." I look down at my hands. "I don't think he made it off."

Kara goes to put her hand on my shoulder again but stops halfway, unsure of how I'll react. "I'm so sorry about your friend." I give a sad smile in her direction and she decides to comfort me and places a hand on me. I don't pull away.

J'onn looks confused. "A slave had a name?"

"Oh that wasn't really his name, we just called him that sometimes because he would rake the fields so they would look nice. It's an unnecessary task, he would just do it to look busy. So we called him Raker."

"Well what about you? Did you have a nickname?" asks Winn.

I think about it. "Not really. I tried not to draw attention to myself. Nicknames would do that. Raker was stronger than me though. He could take it." I think about how the masters would tease him and beat him because of a silly little name we gave him.

"Well I'm sure we'll come up with something fitting for you." Kara smiles at me. She smiles a lot. It's nice when people kind towards you.

"So what's going to happen to me now?" I have no home, no family, or friends. My entire planet has probably been destroyed, not that it was ever really home in the first place. I look at Kara's kind face to see if there's an answer somewhere in there.

"You'll stay here at the DEO with us. We'll help you out." She caresses my hair, and it feels really nice. "You'll be just fine here."

The gravity of this whole situation finally catches up to me and tears start forming in my eyes. Normally I'm stronger than this, but this is just so much to handle. I need to lie down again. I place my head in my hands and just let the tears come.

"Hey, it's ok. We're here to help you, I promise!" Kara takes a step closer to me. I can tell she wants to hug me, so I lean in and she puts her arms around me. I sob into her chest, while she keeps repeating "it's ok, it's alright, we're here for you."

"I think we'll leave you two here for a little bit." I hear J'onn say. Every one else leaves the room, and Kara sit on my bed while I continue to cry.


	3. Recovery

For the next week, I spent a lot of time coped up in that room. Alex told me that I had suffered a concussion, probably when my ship crashed on Earth. That explains all the confusion and the headaches. So I stayed in bed while all the new people I'd met took turns checking on me.

Kara and Winn would come in the most. They usually came in for lunch, and would bring me all sorts of strange things. Once, Kara brought me this thing called a "potsticker." It wasn't my favorite. The thing called pizza was really good though. When Winn found that out, he brought me my own entire cheesy pizza covered in sausage and things called tomatoes. He sat with me while we ate the whole thing and talked about things on this planet. He told me about his favorite musicals and movies, and movie-musicals. His favorite is this one called "Footloose."

"Maybe one day we could watch it on the big screen downstairs. Trust me, you would love it!" I had a feeling me and him would be good friends.

We also spent a lot of time trying to think of a name for me, but couldn't come up with anything. They were all names I had never heard before and sounded really weird to me.

"How about Alyssa?" Winn asked once.

"That sounds like a weird mole you get on your back that the doctor has to burn off." I said. Kara laughed. I came up with excuses like that for almost every name they would come up with.

J'onn and Alex explained to me where I was and what they do here. We're in a secret sect of the government called the DEO (I can't remember what it stands for, but it didn't seem that important.) But what is important is they protect Earth against aliens, such as myself. So it was important that I stay here so they can help me become a civil member of society, and not a hostile refugee. I guess when Mon El landed here a few months before me, he didn't react very well to all this.

Apparently, Kara is a hero called Supergirl who does her best to help people. She flies around (because I guess there's this whole thing about the yellow sun making you stronger, so Kryptonians can do that) in a cool outfit and saves anyone in danger. Sometimes Mon El goes with her. Also, they are a couple! At first I thought it was strange, a Kryptonian and a Daxamite, but they are actually really good together. I'm glad they are a couple. Kara is so good for the former prince, who is notorious for being a womanizer. He seems to really like her too. I wish I could maybe have what they have one day.

By the eighth day, I was ready to get out of the DEO and go outside to see the world that was now my new home. I had only explored the inside of the DEO, and it wasn't very interesting. Mon El told me that they kept him here for days, maybe weeks, before they let him outside.

"I don't want to wait weeks!" I exclaim to J'onn. "I'm feeling a lot better, I think I'll be fine if I go outside for a little bit. I just want to see what's out there!"

"It's not about how you're feeling, it's about what you could do out there."

"What does that even mean?"

"It's too dangerous." and that was the end of that conversation. Obviously, he's not the person to talk to about this. Maybe I can convince someone else. I look around to see who I can persuade to take me outside. Alex is talking to J'onn about something. _Definitely not her, she's too much like J'onn._ Kara and Mon El conversing and giggling in another corner. _Maybe them? Mon El might take me if I can get him away from Kara._ I look around one last time.

Winn is sitting at his computer, mumbling something to himself. He's all alone. _Perfect._

I walk over to him as cute as I possibly can. I'd seen other girls do this on Daxam when they wanted something, usually from a guy. He sees me coming and smiles. "Hey newbie. What can I do for ya?" He can sense what I'm trying to do, and he get suspicious. "Oh no."

I smile really _really_ big. "Hey Winn."

"No no no that's the look of someone who wants something. I've fallen for that look before and it did not end well."

"I just wanna hang out." I say. I touch the back of the spinny chair next to him.

"Oh... ok..." he looks very confused. "Are you sure?"

I nod and smile. "Yup just sit here and hang out with you. That's all I want to do." _Keep smiling, I'll break him eventually._

He eyes me suspiciously, then starts typing on his computer again. I sit next to him in the chair, rotating around, looking at the ceiling. He looks over at me every few seconds, still curious about my actions.

"Well..."

He throws his hands up. "Yup I knew it. You want something, and it's probably going to get me in trouble. I bet you want to go outside, right? Just leave the DEO, for an afternoon, huh? Well J'onn said no so the answer is no." He crosses his arms trying to look serious.

"Winn, come on! I've been here for over a week now, and I feel like a supervised visit outside for a few hours isn't too much to ask for." I pout.

"Well, you're right it's not too much to ask for. But J'onn said no. Repeatedly."

"Maybe J'onn doesn't have to know..." I scoot my chair closer to him, and he tries to back away, but hits his desk. I get so close, our knees are touching.

Winn laughs. "Ha ha! Yeah ! Good luck trying to sneak past a psychic Martian."

"I mean, yeah, if I did it alone I'd definitely get caught. But if I had someone smart who knew how to get around him, then it could be fun." I poke his knee and he jumps so hard, he knocks over the pencil cup on his desk. I'm glad I've succeeded in making him this uncomfortable.

"Heh heh, you're pretty sneaky you know." He keeps trying to back away from me, but I have him cornered. "This isn't going to work on me." Now he's avoiding eye contact. _I've almost got you, Winn._

I rest my head in my palms, and stare at him with my big, begging eyes. _Once he makes eye contact, he's done for._

It only took half a second, but he looked at me, and then sighed in defeat. " _Ohmygod fine._ I'll figure out how to get you out of here. But only for a few hours! And then it's back in the med bay, until J'onn says so."

I feel like I want to hug him. "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you Winn! I promise I'll do whatever you say, I'll stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm amazing. Now hurry up and get out of here before I change my mind."


End file.
